Jericho Old New Hope Chapter 1
by Incarta Inc
Summary: It is the late 21XX. The world is dying from the ongoing maverick wars, and Jericho, a hunter from the desert, is about to have his life turned upside down...


"J103 Jericho. Wake up!"

"Doctor Atari, I don't understand it, all his systems check out ok. He should be awake"

Doctor Sylvia Atari, head of the medical facility and lab for robotics couldn't understand it either. The reploid who lay before her on the medi-table had been brought to her hours ago after being rescued from the brink of being torn apart in the desert and after patching him up with all the resources and computer equipment their resistance base had, and over 3 hours work, she couldn't think what else to do.

She leaned forward looking the pale faced maverick hunter in the face and checked the various wires and ports stuck into the side of his head to monitor the unconscious patient. They seemed to be in working order and in the right places.

"Any ideas Doctor?" asked the assistant, who still sat in front of the computer monitor behind her, checking for any changes.

Atari said nothing and only stared at Jericho's face, leaning over his still figure. She frowned and flicked back some brown her from her pale blue eyes, trying to think hard about what else she might have missed. She sighed.

"Oh, Jericho. I really hope you're just fucking with me"

A sign of life as a cheeky little smile edged onto the face of the reploid.

Atari's jaw nearly hit the ground as she sprung back up straight, infuriated as much as she was shocked and surprised.

"I can't believe you did that! I thought there was something seriously wrong with you!" she shouted at him as he opened one eye and chuckled at her. He had clearly been awake for a while now.

"I'm sorry Doc," he said in his usually perky, yet some what horse voice, "I couldn't resist." He coughed a little trying to clear his throat and wriggled on his uncomfortable bed.

The doctor just fumed some more in her shoes, "I should pull the plug on you right now!" she threatened, half shaking her fist at the cheek of her patient. She swung round and glared when she heard giggling behind her. The assistants in the room turned away quickly and tried to look busy, pretending they didn't find the situation funny at all.

Jericho raised his right hand and waved it in front of his face.

"Doc, I can't see properly. Everything's fuzzy" he said, trying not to sound too worried though he clearly had reason to be.

Atari uncrossed her arms and walked round the side of the bed, taking out a few hi-tech looking tools from her white jacket pocket.

"You took quite a beating out there. You're sensory nodes probably took a knock." She said while poking her patient in the temple with a probe-like device. "What happened out there anyway?" She knelt down next to the medi-table and flicked open a small axcess point behind the skin of Jericho's left temple.

Jericho tried to hold still, despite the discomfort of having his circuits prodded in the side of his head.

"I was assigned to escort a convoy of supplies on its way here. The usual kind of mission we get sent on these days. Fend off any attempted maverick attacks etc etc..."

"Any better?" interrupted Atari, still staring at him from the side.

"Not really. Still fuzzy" Jericho replied, glancing round the hazy room.

"Carry on"

"Yeah anyway, an attack did happen. A nasty one. Two big, hulking beasts with some of the largest teeth you've ever seen. I'm not sure how to describe them.."he waved him hands around as if trying to form a description in the air, "They had the heads of tigers but big, muscular, armour plated bodies. They were both at least 8 feet high. I think one of them tried to bite my leg off at some point"

"Oh. So that's where it went" Atari half pluckily interrupted again.

Jericho paused for a second. "What?"

Right after he asked, Atari pushed something that clicked and made his vision came back clear as a sunny day. Everything became focused and one of the first things Jericho caught site of was his left leg. Or rather, the lack of it. Severed from just above the knee and nowhere to be seen. Replaced now, with various wires coming out of it, connected to the back of a computer.

"HEY!" he exclaimed loudly, "Where's my leg?"

Atari giggled for a second, "Probably still inside one of those sabre tooth's you battled" she smiled. "You're lucky the reinforcement team showed up when it did or it might have had the rest of you for dinner too."

Jericho, eyes and mouth wide open just stared at where his leg used to be, "that's not funny" he murmured.

"You'll be fine." Atari said, taking on a more serious tone of voice, "y'know what else is not funny?"

Jericho pressed his chin against his chest, still open concerned about his missing limb then anything else, "what?"

"The commander is on his way. Apparently he's not happy" Atari said, picking up a clipboard from the computer desk.

Jericho raised his head and looked at the ceiling, letting out a sigh as he did, "great"

Only a minute had passed before the door of the medical room was flung open with a loud crash and the great bulky figure of Commander O' Diamond entered, stamping his boots as he half barged his way in. He was 6 foot 5, 300 pounds of a reploid and was certainly an intimidating figure to most. He had an angry look on his face and Jericho squirmed a little in his bed, getting ready for the inevitable argument he could see coming.

"JERICHO" the commander boomed, "You blew up my convoy!"

The beat-up reploid tried not to get angry at the very notion of just 'blowing up the convoy' for no reason, so he cleared his throat and tried to explain calmly to his angry superior.

"Sir, I was trying to deal with two mavericks at once. One of them was after the convoy crew. So while I battled close combat with one, I managed to let off a single charged buster shot at the second enemy. It whizzed between the crew and the maverick and hit the convoy, resulting in a long enough distraction for the convoy crew to escape."

'But your distraction blew up the convoy!" the commander nearly scream at Jericho, fuming under his 'Man in charge' hat. "Thanks to you! Only two of the six convoy trucks made it here. We're going to have to rationalise equipment once again!"

Now Jericho was feeling a little heated. He resented the fact that he was somehow to blame for everything here. Despite his ruffled state he decided to push his defence some more.

"With all due respect Sir, my actions did save the lives of the convoy crew and if you would just acknowledge the fact that more then one hunter is needed on important convoys such as that one, maybe I wouldn't have had to resort to such methods. The mavericks are getting tougher out there and..."

The commander cut him off, "Enough! High command does acknowledge the fact that more hunters are needed out here in the desert. As a matter of fact, the first reinforcements are expected to arrive tomorrow. High command also acknowledges the fact that you, Jericho, are getting more and more reckless on the field and this must not go unchecked. One of these days you're going to get someone hurt"

Jericho ground his teeth and looked away, "Fine" he almost pouted, "Are we done? I'd like to get my leg fixed up and get back on duty"

Atari butted in before the commander could say anything, "I'm afraid it's not going to be that simple." She said, still carrying around her clipboard. The commander towered over her more then he did Jericho and yet she still remained confident enough in her own lab with him around. Something others on the base could not achieve when in the presence of the formidable Commander O' Diamond.

"As well as your missing leg, I'm also going to have to do some work on your internal systems. One of your sub-tanks was damaged during the battle and that's caused damage to some of your systems" a concerned look on her face, she continued, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to put you into status for at least a week so we can work on fixing the problems and getting you in full working order again and fit for hunting. If you try to go out there now, you could end up damaging something important"

A distressed Jericho opened his mouth to answer, but stopped when he realised he really had no choice in the matter. Facts were facts and he slumped on the raised table.

"A week you say?" asked the commander, sounding more thoughtful then angry now.

"Yes commander" answered Atari, "It's nothing I can't handle, but it will be a time consuming job. And it is essential"

Commander O' Diamond looked back to Jericho and said "Take your time. Because J103 Jericho is going into status for 6 weeks as punishment for his reckless actions."

Jericho sat up bolt straight in the medi-bed, "WHAT? Commander you cant be serious?" he cried.

"Jericho, sit back." Atari decided to state her opinion while trying to relax the shocked reploid back down into the bed before he pulled out one of the important cables attached to his head, "Sir, isn't that a bit harsh?"

"I don't think so" he answered, raising his voice at the two again, "We'll call it your punishment Jericho. With the reinforcements arriving any day now we won't be under powered. We'll do just fine, probably better, without you."

"This isn't fair!" a dismayed Jericho cried in frustration. But it was no use. He knew once the commander had made a decision he stuck by it. Stubborn even when his ideas were not necessarily good ones.

The Commander turned to leave. "Get well soon Jericho. but not too soon" he stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Jericho still couldn't believe what was happening.

"6 weeks! He can't do this to me! The base needs me. I don't want to miss out on 6 weeks of action. Atari, you can talk him out of this cant you?" he was almost pleading her now.

"Sorry Jericho" the doctor said, walking around behind the table and un-tangling some wires, "It's not so bad. At least this way I can fix you up properly. And the power balance in your systems will be perfect too. I guarantee with in an hour of waking up you will feel better then ever before."

Her words didn't do much to comfort him. He just slumped back down further on the table, which was pretty much all he could do for the time being.

"Shall we get started now then?" Atari asked, suddenly appearing in his field of vision again, right up in his face from the side. She'd clearly been under the table tinkering with something. He raised an eyelid at her.

"I suppose' a defeated Jericho answered, sitting up a little, "That's gratitude for you. I do what needs to be done to save the lives of those I protect and it all gets thrown back in my face."

Atari could only give him a knowing smile and looked the reploid up and down, "I already patched up most of the damage to your torso." She said, tapping his arm with a pen, "Ironed out most of the dents and everything too. I've also stabilized your primary and secondary functions. So once I fit this new leg for you, I can send you back to your room for a little while before we start your time in status."

He looked up at her, "So I'll get a chance to see the guys before I go to sleep?" Jericho perked up a little at this break in all the bad news, "Most of them will be away or asleep, but at least I can let a few of them know what's going on"

Atari smiled. "I don't see why not. Just so long as you walk back and don't try anything to physical. Your damaged sub-tank will be fine so long as you don't over do it. No dashing, running or jumping around"

"Fair enough. Let's do it" the reploid said, seemingly happier with the situation then he had been 5 minutes ago.

"Careful now" warned the doctor, putting a hand on his chest to hold him down, "don't get too excited and blow another sub-tank" she laughed before disappearing off into another room.

Jericho was smiling again and put an arm behind his head. He wasn't one to stay mad for too long or hold a grudge. Right now all he cared about was getting back on his feet and getting on with things.

"Now then," called Atari as she emerged from the room with her patient's new leg. She even got the colour right. "I'm going to have to replace the whole leg right from your hip, seeing as we've lost the knee off your old one we'll have to start from higher up." She clunked the limb down on the table next to Jericho with a loud clang. A small bead of sweat ran down Jericho's neck as he eyed up the part. "Don't worry. Your pain receptors have been nulled so you shouldn't feel too much discomfort. Although there might be a little…"

"That's ok. Can I still try to take a nap?" the reploid asked, laying back and shutting his eyes.

"You can try…" said Atari as she leaned down to his thigh joint.

Jericho went quiet and listened to the twisting and creaking noises as the talented young doctor busied herself with what was left of his old, left leg. So far so good, he thought as he began to nod off. But one loud crunch later and he was wide awake again.

"WAAGH! WHAT DID YOU DO!" he wailed, flailing his arms in the air as the pain shot through his body.

"Oh, calm down" Atari poked his belly with the screwdriver, "I'm just rearranging these mixed up cables"

"But it HURTS! I thought you said my pain receptors were nulled!" Jericho cried, still sitting up right.

"They are. Now stop being such a wuss and hold still". Atari said this knowing full well that if they weren't, Jericho would be in the equivalent agony of a human having their blood vessels pulled out through an open wound. Therefore she knew he wasn't screaming enough.

"Ow! OOWWWW!"

"Nurse. Restrain Mr. Jericho please"

"…you're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Quickly nurse!"

-----

An hour passed by quickly in the medical room and the screams of agony grew fewer and further between until they were replaced by the sound of a reploid stomping around the room like he'd never worn his boots before.

"How does it feel?" Dr. Atari asked, brushing the sweat from her brow onto the sleeve of her jacket and leaning on the vacated medi-table.

Jericho stomped around some more before answering, trying various movements and twists.

"Sore…"

Atari rolled her eyes, "Well that's understandable. But does it work ok?"

"Perfectly" Jericho said, smiling and doing a little jump on the spot, "Can I go now?"

Atari chuckled, "Sure Jericho, ok. But don't forget to take your things back to your room and report back here in two hours so we can start the real work. And remember to take it easy."

"Yes ma'am!" said the reploid, giving the doctor a cheesy salute as he turned and walked to the table where his things had been brought in with him or taken off him during repair time. Laid out with no attention to neatness, Jericho took back his helmet, sabre and dash booster. The dash booster was a special attachment specific to Jericho's brand of reploid. It gave him the ability to run a longer lasting speed boost across the ground then the average reploid and get him from point A to point B faster. A hover pack of sorts. He usually kept it attached to his back unless a situation called for him to remove it, such as lying down on medical tables, which was tough with the two large prongs extending from the sides of it and running to just below his knee caps. They were supposed to provide balance while dashing. He was a little surprised that they had escaped being damaged.

Jericho adjusted the fins on his helmet that had been knocked out of place and plonked it onto his head. The fins were another advancement compared to regular reploids. The fins acted as radar and could pick up radio signals from greater distances, as well as detect movement near by. As well as that, the helmet also had in built visors that would drop down in front of his eyes when needed. They included an X-ray, infra-red and binocular mode and often came in handy in tough situations. It looked a little bumped and scratched but he could get that fixed another time.

Jericho walked to the door and opened it. He looked back at the doctor as she began reorganising her medical room. The place was in quite a state now.

"Err… you gonna be ok with all that?" he asked

"Yes, Yes, I'm fine. You go sort your stuff out and I'll be ready for you when you get back" Atari said, lugging an armful of cables away from the medical table.

Jericho smiled, "Thanks Doc" he said before disappearing out the door.

"Take it easy!" Atari called after him. Jericho heard her words of wisdom, shortly followed by some loud crashing sounds. He tried not to laugh as said farewell to the receptionist and signed out.

He exited the building and out into the main grounds of the base he called home. Marlbo Base lied deep within the desert and miles away from the next nearest base. It was used as one of only a few stopping points for people travelling across the desert. As well as a residential district, the base also kept a detachment of maverick hunters to help keep as wider area around the base as safe from attack as possible. The ground was mostly concrete throughout the whole place. Something about security Jericho thought, but it didn't half make the place look gloomy. He had never really liked it. Jericho was one of these maverick hunters, dispatched to the base after his original role was lost. He used to be the bodyguard and assistant of a rich and well known scientist, who custom built Jericho, his brother and two sister reploids to work at his laboratory and assist him in his day to day needs. They also served as his protectors from mavericks as the world around them grew more and more dangerous. This was why Jericho had some extra abilities and skills to the other reploids on the base. But one day while Jericho was away on errands, the scientist's lab was attacked. When Jericho returned, the mansion was in ruins, the great scientist slaughtered and no remains of his brother or two sisters were ever found.

It was soon after that incident that Jericho became a maverick hunter and set about finding out just who had killed his creator and what had become of his three siblings. He refused to believe that they could just disappear or run away. They had been as loyal to the old scientist as he was and Jericho was devastated at the loss of those he considered his family. After it became apparent to him that finding them would take too long alone, he joined the forces and was drafted to Marlbo Base where he remained and waited for any information his superiors might find out. In exchange for this, Jericho kicked maverick ass for them.

He strolled on through the residential district and came to his apartment building. He went inside. The lobby was quiet. He remembered Atari's orders about taking it easy and decided to take the lift. He knew Atari was not one to exaggerate about anything.

After pushing the button for the elevator he waited, thinking about what he was going to miss while he was 'Asleep'. He didn't pertically like going on holiday, not that that happened very often, and the idea of being 'Shut Down' for 6 weeks was about as appealing as taking on a dozen of those sharp toothed mavericks that put him in this position in the first place. He cursed them for his troubles. He didn't like missing out on anything. He enjoyed being where the action was.

The lift reached the ground floor and the metallic doors opened. A green armour plated reploid, similar in height to Jericho and in all his hunting geared glory stepped out. When he spotted the distinctive white and blue reploid standing on the other side, he stopped in his tracks. He looked like he'd seen a ghost, thought Jericho.

"Jericho! You're alive!"

Jericho, a little taken aback by this, crocked an eyebrow at the reploid.

"Yeah… why? What's everyone been saying Virlen?" he enquired. Virlen was also a maverick hunter at the base as well as a friend who lived on the same floor as Jericho.

"You were seen being hauled back into the base all mangled up. We thought you were dead!" he chuckled rather un-expectantly, "Nice to see that's not the case though buddy"

"Indeed" said Jericho, crossing his arms and smiling, "You off on a mission?"

"Yeah" said Virlen, a more serious look on his face, "Got reports of some unknown activity off in the east. I and a couple of the guys have been ordered to investigate it."

"Hmm. Well good luck. And watch your backs. I swear it's getting tougher out there." Jericho said, putting a hand on his friends shoulder before starting to walk into the awaiting lift.

"Judging by the state of you, I'd say you're probably right" the reploid laughed out loud, "See you later right?"

Jericho stopped in his tracks just between the doors and looked back at Virlen.

"Actually…" he answered, hesitating for a moment "The commander has ordered me into status for… six weeks." He looked back into the elevator trying to avoid letting his fellow hunter know how much he didn't like it.

"What!" Exclaimed Virlen, sounding almost shocked, "What did he go and do that for?"

"Apparently, I'm reckless" he looked back at Virlen, "Am I?"

Virlen smiled, "Well. Reckless a bit extreme. You do what it takes to get the job done. Getting 6 weeks of down time for that just isn't right dude…"

Jericho shrugged, "At least it'll give the doctors a chance to fix me up properly for once…"

"I hear that" Virlen said, lifting his arm and rubbing it with his hand as if trying to work out an ache or two, "These quick bodge jobs are a sign of the times…"

Before Virlen could finish or Jericho could answer, the PA system kicked in and a woman's voice announced;

"Would Hunter Virlen report to Docking Bay 2. Virlen to Docking Bay 2."

"Woops" chuckled the reploid, spinning round "I'm late. See you in 6 weeks Jeri" He made quickly for the door.

"Take care Virlen" Jericho called out as the doors of the elevator closed in front of him. He sighed as the contraption began to hull itself upwards. His room was on the 4th floor and the lift would only take a few seconds to get there. The doors swung open again and he stepped out onto the metal floor. Everything about this building seemed to be metal. Less easy to break. Typical of a base in the middle of a war. Jericho thought it got too hot at times, but no one spent too long in their rooms these days unless they were sleeping to recharge. And today was no exception. The hall was quiet and not a single person stood in the corridor. This didn't surprise him though. He walked up to his door, trying not to make too much noise, thinking of the other hard working people sleeping in the rooms around him. He blinked at his door before opening it when he saw three notes had been stuck to it. Curious, he read the first. He hadn't received any mail since back when he lived at the scientist's mansion.

"In memory of Jericho, defeated on the field of battle doing what he loved – Pek'j"

Jericho smiled trying not to laugh, "News travels…" he thought moving onto the next one.

"We're going to miss you big guy. It was an absolute privilege to fight by your side – Roderik"

Jericho shook his head and looked at the last one. He recognised the hand writing on it, "Macie…"

"Jericho. I'll never forget you for as long as I live. You were always so cool to be around with and you had so much love to give. Those Mavericks will pay for taking you away from me and the others. Love Macie"

Jericho sighed and took the notes down from the door. "That girl." He thought to himself, "I would love to be around to see her face when she finds out I'm still here." Jericho loved little Macie. She too was a maverick hunter but she sure didn't look like one standing only 5'6 from the ground and she sure did remind him of his little lost sister. The two had become very good friends over the years he had been here. He didn't like disappearing on long missions without saying goodbye to her first, but he had no choice, now this unexpected down time had been dropped on him and he didn't know where to find her.

He went inside and slung his equipment on his bed and the messages of affection down on the table. His room was quite small and clearly designed and made for one. Standard army barrack. Small and practicable. It had his bed with a small table next to that, a closet and cupboard, a sink and mirror for cleaning up after a hard days work. Jericho knew he'd need to take a look in that at some point. A table and chair. Apart from a window across the room, that was just about it. If he felt like eating, the canteen was just across the street below and could be seen from his cosy apartment. A few photos of friends and successful team photos were stuck to the mostly bare walls with tape. Jericho took a minute to stick up his latest letters then walked to the window and looked out over the residential area. The sun was just disappearing behind some ominous looking clouds and the streets below seemed mostly quiet. Jericho had noticed this was becoming pretty normal now as few people came to Marlbo Base these days to wonder around without a job to do. And fewer people seemed to dare to cross the great sands and all its dangers.

He rested his forehead against the glass and looked to the side and off down the road. He saw a single army truck drive past at the next junction. A drop of rain hit the window and Jericho looked up to see the dark clouds drifting over head just starting to let loose over the base. He looked away from the window and was taken aback by what he saw in his mirror. He really was a mess. This was the first time he had seen himself post his deadly duel in the desert. His armour was dented, scratched and worn in many places. He was dirty and his hair seemed to have dulled with the environment more then ever as the silvery grey took over more of the blue then ever he thought.

Jericho removed his armour and shoulder pads and flung them on the bed. Running some water in the sink and splashing it on his face, he began to wonder if Commander O' Diamond would have him dispatched elsewhere if the reinforcements proved more then enough. Jericho doubted it. Whether the commander liked him or not, the new hunters would probably be too few and too inexperienced to be any significant help. They would all be fresh out of the training barracks. Experienced hunters were becoming more and more of a rarity these days. So many hunters, retired before their time. The commander couldn't afford to lose him, even if he wanted too.

He dried his face and sat down in the lone chair and pondered about where he should spend his last bit of free time before going back to the lab. He concluded that if anyone wasn't on a mission or asleep, they'd be in one of the local cafes.

It was raining steadily outside now. He slung his armour on and tied back his hair back properly, leaving his helmet, dash booster and other belongings behind on his bed. He wouldn't be needing them for a while. His belongings or his bed.

He stepped out, the automatic door closing and locking behind him. The hallway was so quiet, the rain outside could be heard on the window at the end of the walkway. Jericho trudged over to the lift and went down into the lobby. An elder man was sweeping around the pot plant in the corner of the lobby and paid no attention to Jericho as he walked past and out the front doors quietly. There was a cold chill in the air now, and the rain was getting heavier. Jericho knew only too well that a storm was coming. It didn't rain often in the desert, but when it did, it rained like crazy. And he thought back to the night and day himself and a hunting party had been caught out in one. An experience he wouldn't want to experience again for some time. That made him think about Virlen who had only recently left on a mission. It must have been more important then they had realised if they were willing to send out hunters with the possibility of a storm brewing.

"Hungh?" Jericho grunted, clutching his side and stopping in his tracks. A sharp pain had come and gone in a split second in the side of his chest. Almost like someone had stabbed him in the side. "Hmm. Must be that internal damage…" he thought shrugging it off and carrying on down the street. He'd been beaten up before and knew that dull aches and sharp pains would come and go until he was properly rested.

"AGH!"

Jericho suddenly realised this was no ordinary little problem. His whole body felt like it was on fire and it was all he could do to stop himself falling flat on his face, instead leaning against the side of a building and sliding to the floor. He wrapped his arms around himself as the agony ripped through his body.

A passer-by came running up to him and rolled the distressed reploid over to look at him. He observed Jericho's eyes wide open and staring back at him, sweat pouting from his face.

"Help… me… I can't… move…" were the only words Jericho had the power left in him to get out. He didn't even have the strength to lift his head out of the puddle he was lying in. He began to panic even more as things grew hazy again and his hearing failed. It wasn't long before everything went dark and Jericho felt himself drifting away, the last image he could make out was of the various shops around him pouring out with people rushing to get to him.

And then, nothing.


End file.
